yunas_princess_adventurefandomcom-20200216-history
The Eternal Water Source/Beware Leviathan Lagoon
Here is how the search for the Eternal Water Source begins in Rise of the Portal Masters. Soon, The Twin Spouts of Ocea Major-Minor has been placed at the Core of Light. Mumfie: There. SpongeBob SquarePants: Isn't it beautiful, Neptunia? Neptunia: I'll say. Master Eon: Behold the Twin Spouts of Ocea Major-Minor, Forged from the scales of the Leviathan. Hugo: Now that the Twin Spouts of Ocea-Major-Minor are in place, We can talk about the Eternal Water Source... Tide: This should be good. Neptunia: So, Where is it, Hugo? Hugo: Well, Neptunia. Turns out, It's located in a string of islands. Gurglefin: String of islands? Heh! What're we waiting for? I'll get the boat ready. Hugo: You'll need more than a boat, I'm afraid. From what I've heard, The Eternal Water Source has returned to the sea and can only be summoned with the four ancient statues on these islands. Gurglefin: Um, Why do I think there's a big "but"in all of this? Hugo: But, I've also heard rumors of a giant fish that lives in those waters. It's said that he eats whole villages. The locals call him Leviathan. Gurglefin: L-L-LEVIATHAN?!!? Uuuugh... Hugo: It looks as if we have more than just Kaos and The Darkness to worry about. You guys must be extremely cautious. Neptunia: No sweat, Hugo. I for one am the protector of my ocean, It's always been my job to protect it from pollution on account of those evil land dwellers. Hugo: Well alright, Neptunia. If you know what you're doing. Mickey Mouse: The way I see Neptunia, She communicates with all sea creatures. Gurglefin: Well then, Let's hope the Leviathan responds to her trumpet. So, Everyone and Everypony got ready for the mission. At last, They arrived at Leviathan Lagoon. Gurglefin: More Pirates! Sheesh! Like I don't get enough of these guys. They might be looking for the statues in these islands too. So, Watch your tailfins out there. Oh, And if any of you see a giant killer fish along the way, Don't call me, Heh. Fluttershy: Now what? Gurglefin: Simple, Fluttershy. The Molebutt says the Eternal Water Source will only reveal itself if you guys place all four statues in the Shrine. So, Get them all! Twilight Sparkle: Alright, Neptunia. You know what to do. Neptunia: Right, Twilight! With one blow of her trumpet, Neptunia called the crustaceans to stall the pirates as Twilight Sparkle, SpongeBob SquarePants, Mickey Mouse, Thomas the Tank Engine, Mumfie and their friends starts to gather the four statues and bring them to the shrines. Gurglefin: About time you guys got here. But then, Everyone got confused with Gurglefin. Gurglefin: What? I took a short cut. Just then, A ship was coming by with one statue. Gurglefin: We've gotta stop them. Get in that cannon. Aim for the masts! I'd do it myself of course, But you know... Heh... "fisheye"... Rainbow Dash: Neptunia, We're gonna need help! Neptunia: Hang in there, Rainbow! I've gotcha covered! As Neptunia calls the orcas with her trumpet, The others fired the cannon for their chance. Rainbow Dash: Alright, I've got the last statue! Launchpad McQuack: Way to go, R.D.! Neptunia: Now, Let's get the Eternal Water Source and skedaddle. But just as SpongeBob, Patrick, Neptunia, Spyro, Chop Cop, Eruptor, Whirlwind, Terrafin, Stealth Elf, Trigger Happy and Gill Grunt reached the Eternal Water Source, They got swallowed up by the Leviathan. Twilight Sparkle: Oh no! Pinkie Pie: They've got swallowed by the giant fish! Applejack: Uh, What are we gonna do, Y'all? Rarity: Of all the worst things that could happen, This is THE. WORST. POSSIBLE. THING! Then, Everyone stared at Rarity. Rarity: What? I really mean it this time! Inside the Leviathan, SpongeBob was in a nervous wreck. SpongeBob SquarePants: Oh no, We're inside the Leviathan! (breaches in and out) Neptunia: (slaps him) Get a hold of yourself already, SpongeBob! SpongeBob SquarePants: Sorry. Just then, Kaos' spirit appeared out of nowhere as a giant floating head. Kaos: (with a deep voice) Well, Well, Well, Look what we have here! A bunch of Stupid Skylanders and Eon's misfit apprentinces! HA! And I see you just happen to be looking for the Eternal Water Source... Correction: My Eternal Water Source!! Well, You're TOO LATE! I AM KAOS, Emperor of Skylands, And a Real Portal Master! And you guys are never getting out of here alive! HAHAHHAHAH! My Evil Water Dragon will take care of you, Stupid Fish! Attack! As the Evil Water Dragon appeared, Neptunia was getting ticked off of Kaos' name calling. Neptunia: (getting really angry) That's it! Now, I'm mad! Just as Neptunia brings out her trident, She fought the Evil Water Dragon. Gill Grunt: Go get him, Neptunia! SpongeBob SquarePants: Go, Neptunia! Go! With one throw, Neptunia brought down the Evil Water Dragon. Kaos: (with a deep voice) So, You defeated my minion. Big deal. I'm just getting started. I SUMMON the DEADLY SHARK BATH OF DOOOOOOOMSHARKS! Gill Grunt: Guys, Watch out for his doomsharks! With so many doomsharks to avoid, They dodged it as Gill Grunt was energized enough to fight again. Kaos: (with a deep voice) Hmm. You seem to be lucky, Sort of. Well, Your luck has run out! Now, You face my EVIL AMPHIBIOUS GILLMAN! MWAHAHA! Neptunia: That's your cue, Gill Grunt. Gill Grunt: I'm going in! With the fight going on, Gill Grunt puts an end on the Evil Gillman. Kaos: (with a deep voice) BAH! You may have bested my Evil Amphibious Gillman for now, But this is far from over. FAR FROM IT! I SUMMON the even DEADLIER SHARK BATH OF DOOOOOOMSHARKS!! Twilight Sparkle: Watch out! Neptunia: I got your back, Twilight! As they kept avoiding the Doomsharks, They're ready to fight again. Kaos: (with a deep voice) Impossible! You survived my best water spell! Ahem. I MEAN, You survived a very MEDIOCRE water spell that I found laying around somewhere. I am not impressed. And neither is MY EVIL ICE YETI! Attack! Gill Grunt: He's all yours, Twilight. Twilight Sparkle: All right! So, Twilight's battle with the Evil Ice Yeti goes on until she defeated it. Kaos: (with a deep voice) Okay... So, Maybe you're "slightly good" at fighting my water minions, One-on-One. HA! Let's see how you fools do against ALL THREE AT ONCE!! HAHAHAHAH!!! Twilight Sparkle: Bring it on, Kaos! Gill Grunt: Let's take them down together! Neptunia: Way ahead of ya, Sweetheart! So, They fought off the evil water minions with one strike. Kaos: (with a deep voice) Ahh! My minoins! My beautiful minions! (growls) Fine! Take it! Take the Eternal Water Source, Fools! See if I care! Soon, You too will fear my giant floating head like everyone else! Then You will all pay! Just as Neptunia blows her trumpet ordering the Leviathan to spit them out, Tide used her ring to absorb the Eternal Water Source. Tide: I'm absorbing it like a sponge. SpongeBob SquarePants: Well, Tide. Technically, I'm a sponge. Neptunia: Now that we've got the Eternal Water Source, Let's blow this pop stand! As Neptunia blows his trumpet, The humpback whale led them away from Leviathan Lagoon. Category:The Chronicles of Skylands and Equestria Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225